


【帶卡/生賀】 愛的貓奴

by canda_lavis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 帶卡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canda_lavis/pseuds/canda_lavis
Summary: 貓奴總裁土Ｘ寵物溝通師卡





	【帶卡/生賀】 愛的貓奴

【2018年卡卡西生日賀文】

愛的貓奴（帶卡）

 

　　周末本該是朝九晚五的上班族們難得能睡到自然醒的日子，但許多飼養寵物的奴才們卻是沒這個福氣消受的，畢竟主子們可沒有平日、假日之分，到點就要討食，所以多半都是在毫無章法的踩踏中被驚醒。

　　「喵嗚～喵嗚～」一大清早，委屈兮兮的貓叫聲迴盪在門扉半掩的臥房。

　　一隻通體雪白的雄性米克斯徘徊在床邊，遲遲不敢跳上去踩醒他的主人。

　　喵了好一會兒，另一隻體型大上許多、黑得發亮的雄性米克斯也蹭進來，胖呼呼的黑貓湊到白貓身邊給牠舔毛，也不時地跟著叫餓。

　　那張大床上終於有了動靜，一隻成年男性的手從被窩裡探出，撈起床頭桌上擺著的手機，瞇著眼睛看那亮得不行的螢幕上顯示的時間。

　　「诶？」

　　疑惑的聲音傳來，黑色短髮的男主人坐起身，立刻往手邊探去。

　　主臥室裡擺著的是一張雙人床，除了他之外，旁邊的枕頭上還躺著一個白髮青年。

　　「今天這麼累啊。」搔了搔頭，還沒察覺到有什麼異狀的男人揉揉伴侶的頭，邊打呵欠邊下床。

　　但腳還來不及沾到地面，他就感覺到自己的腰被兩條手臂緊緊纏住、不讓離開。

　　「這是怎麼啦？」本想調侃因為睡迷糊而特別黏人的伴侶，孰料他這一回頭看才發現不得了……

　　他、他家大寶貝的鬢邊怎麼多出兩團毛茸茸的東西？！

　　「卡卡西？」他不確定地喚了聲。

　　「嗯～」

　　回應他的是一聲伴隨著濃厚鼻音的長吟，卡卡西用自己的腦袋頂了頂他背部突起的脊椎骨，然後又發出不舒服的咕噥。

　　「我肯定是在作夢吧？」帶土掐住自己的臉頰，不曉得是因為剛睡醒所以使不上力，還是太過驚訝而減弱他的痛感，一時間他竟沒什麼感覺。

　　莫非我正經歷著愛麗絲夢遊仙境？

　　「喵嗚～」見兩個奴才都還賴在床上，顧忌著不能上床的白貓只能幽怨地高聲呼喚帶土。

　　「啊、啊……笨卡餓了，我馬上倒乾乾給你喔。」

　　「咪～」

　　抹了抹臉，把剛才那畫面歸給晨間光線造成的眼花錯覺，帶土拍拍鎖在腰間的那對手臂，並不費力地解開，然後下床餵貓去。

　　光著上半身，只穿了條內褲的帶土臉也沒洗、牙也沒刷，邋裡邋遢地出了臥室，打開櫥櫃，從塑膠大罐子裡分別舀兩匙貓糧到兩個碗裡。

　　把其中一個碗放到木架上，帶土向那隻白貓招手，柔聲說道：

　　「你最乖了，你先吃。」

　　白貓腳下踩著急促的小碎步，但仍不減其優雅的移動到早飯前，伸舌捲走兩粒餅乾，歡快地啃起來。

　　趁此良機，帶土摸了幾把貓背後，才抬眼去看站在三步之外的黑貓。

　　「喵……」同樣飢腸轆轆的黑貓不服氣的用一張厭世臉看著他。

　　不能怪他偏心，因為那隻叫「笨卡」的白貓是他養了五年的小寶貝；至於一直在他周邊晃蕩，但又保持距離的黑貓則是臥房裡躺著的大寶貝帶進來的，叫作「呆土」。

　　對於這個會搶奪卡卡西的注意，又時常騷擾他家笨卡的胖黑貓，帶土實在很難對他產生跟大小寶貝同等的好感。

　　「吶，你的。」帶土把手裡的另一個碗也放下，蹲在地上撐著下巴看他。

　　享受了一會呆土因忌憚著他不想過去，卻又痛苦捱餓的窘迫模樣後，帶土才站起身進浴室盥洗，讓他開飯。

　　把自己打理好後，見臥室仍然毫無動靜，帶土便躡手躡腳地爬回床上，打算給戀人一個早安吻。

　　從被窩隆起的程度推測，卡卡西正縮成一團，盤踞住床的正中央。

　　視線往旁邊移動幾吋，帶土注意到剛才還在的枕頭不知所蹤，想來是被他家大寶貝拽進去當抱枕了。

　　腦海浮現出戀人可愛的睡姿，帶土不由得揚起唇角，露出寵溺的笑容。

　　他壓低身子，輕柔而緩慢地掀起棉被的邊緣，刨出一個足以讓他通行的洞。

　　溫熱的空氣從裡面流出，卡卡西的體香、兩人共用的沐浴劑以及歡愛過的痕跡巧妙地調和在一起，勾得帶土心神蕩漾，貪婪地嗅聞著。

　　他以側躺的方式蹭進去，輕易地摸到卡卡西的肩膀，把他帶進懷裡。

　　在感受到帶土靠近時，卡卡西微微向後縮了縮，若有似無地「嚶嚶」兩聲。

　　帶土就著他蜷縮的姿勢在他頰邊親了幾口，柔聲問道：

　　「怎麼還不起來，這麼睏嗎？」

　　平常的話，卡卡西一向是比他早起的，難道昨晚他做得太過火了嗎？

　　此時，某種輕飄飄、軟呼呼的東西貼上他的手臂，有點類似棉花的觸感，帶土直覺性地伸手抓取……

　　「嗯？」

　　怎麼好像握住一管毛茸茸的東西？

　　溫熱的……還會動……

　　就在他掐著那物思考的同時，一道充滿威嚇性的哈氣聲傳來，長期服飾貓主子的奴才下意識鬆手，趕緊從黑暗的被窩裡退出。

　　「诶？」

　　所以說剛剛那是什麼來著？

　　經過冷空氣的洗禮，加上餘光正巧瞥見一黑一白的貓影，帶土即使低血糖也很難不發現這當中的不對勁。

　　「卡卡西？」再次試探性地喚了聲，只是這一次，帶土的語氣裡帶了幾許嚴肅。

　　「嗯……」或許是他的聲音裡包含太多不友善的情緒，賴著不肯起床的卡卡西扭了扭，終於慢吞吞地探出腦袋，懶洋洋地應聲。

　　大寶貝這一亮相不得了，帶土終於確認自己早先沒有眼花，卡卡西的耳朵是真真切切地換成一對與其髮色相同的貓耳。

　　此刻，那對惹得他心頭萌動的耳朵正無精打采地垂在兩側，對他擾民的行為提出無言的抗議。

　　好、好可愛！

　　怎麼能這麼犯規！！

　　告訴我，我不是在作夢！！！

　　幸福來得太突然，我這脆弱的小心臟好像承受不住，怎麼辦？

　　說眼前不可思議的景象在帶土心裡激起驚濤駭浪是一點也不為過：他原本是個為笨卡痴狂的貓奴，後來又成了為卡卡西神魂顛倒的同志；貓歸貓、人歸人，笨卡跟卡卡西分別佔據了不同物種的第一名，彼此相安無事。

 

　　但現在，竟然出現了跨越物種的案例，把他最喜歡的動物特徵融入他最喜歡的人身上，打破了壁壘分明的情況……他感覺，笨卡的地位不受控制地往下降，甚至暫且和呆土一起掉進黑洞裡去，從他的大腦中消失。

　　在伸手按住自己鼓譟的胸口時，帶土顫巍巍地把另一隻手擺到卡卡西面前，想測試他的反應。

　　事實上，這番舉動已經是把對方當成貓在對待了。

　　卡卡西輕輕咬住他食指第二指節的位置，像在磨牙似的咬合，這有些出乎他的意料……嘛，不過以他們這麼親暱的關係來說，倒也不需要再識別他的氣味，畢竟這是他的臥房，所有的一切，包含卡卡西本人都沾染著帶土的味道。

　　「味道好重。」發現帶土沒有把手收回的意思，對這根磨牙棒不感興趣的卡卡西嫌棄地吐出帶有濃郁肥皂味的手指，再把頭往旁邊扭。

　　「那可是你自個兒選的……」宇智波帶土覺得委屈。

　　卡卡西的嗅覺比常人敏感，所以沐浴劑等清潔用品都得經過他的審核才能進門；最近家裡擺的手工肥皂帶有草本原料的香氣，是月桃味的，聞起來還算和緩，笨卡也適應得挺好的說。

　　這樣他洗完澡還能不能抱抱卡卡西呀？

　　但只用清水洗的話，卡卡西會嫌他不乾淨，還是不讓碰吧。

　　感受到人生艱難的帶土坐在床沿，將手肘撐在左右腿上陷入思考。

　　大概是為愛沖昏了頭吧，他並不覺得這樣的卡卡西有任何不妥，他的大寶貝怎麼樣都是最好的。

　　假如不是在作夢，憑他的財力，飼養他跟笨卡、呆土，一家三口不成問題。

　　經過剛才那一齣，顯見卡卡西是能說話、能和他溝通的。

　　那麼……

　　帶土動作輕柔地掀起棉被，在欣賞卡卡西難得的睡姿之餘，順便將戀人的身體觀察個遍，確認他只是換了耳朵，再多長條尾巴，手腳等其餘部位仍是人類的型態。

　　所以單就物種在外型佔據的比例來看，帶土推測他應該只微量的混入些喵星人的習性，像是嗜睡、哈氣跟更靈敏的嗅覺這些。

　　看著自己的食指，即使是他們在這張床上親熱的時候，卡卡西也從來沒咬過他，把手晃到笨卡面前倒有這個機率。

　　因為不是真咬，老實說帶土還挺享受給那口小牙輕扎的微刺感，時不時就把手背伸過去請主子賞臉，但多數時候得到的都是鄙視的眼神。

　　說起來，卡卡西牙口平整，威力遠不如笨卡，且他素來溫順，剛才那下充其量是叼住。

　　回想那股觸感，指節就傳來一陣酥麻的小電流，如果可以的話，帶土真想獻出身上的各個部位給大寶貝啃啃。

　　「都不會餓的嗎？要不要我拿東西過來吃完再睡？」

　　看看一大早就進房來擾人清夢的笨卡和呆土，昨晚可沒苛扣他們的糧食，吃得還是現煮的鮮食呢。

　　「不要，碎屑會掉床上，還會有味道。」大貓想也不想，果斷拒絕。

　　聞言，帶土輕笑出聲：這番言論，確實是卡卡西本人無誤。

　　「那，沒有不舒服吧？」他撥弄卡卡西前額的劉海，讓他在睜眼的時候不那麼扎眼。

　　「想睡。」

　　貓咪的睡眠時長大約12小時，是人類的兩倍。

　　睡眠能解除身體與大腦的疲勞，即使家貓不需要消耗大量精力進行補食，卻也需要相當的時間休息，從而儲存牠們日常跑跳所需的能量。

　　話雖如此，但這12小時當中，約有75%的比例是淺層睡眠；期間，貓咪還保留一絲神智，當感受到環境變化就會迅速睜眼做出反應。

　　「那好，不吵你了。」

　　本想再親親大寶貝，又怕持續打擾他休息會惹他生氣，帶土只好忍痛按住自己的爪子，起身把門掩上，留給卡卡西一個安靜的臥室。

 

****************

 

　　帶土是連鎖食品企業宇智波集團的小少東，和一般白領階級沒什麼兩樣，過的是朝九晚五、周休二日的生活。

　　卡卡西本姓旗木，職業是寵物溝通師。除了每個月限定的預約家訪之外，還在兩條街的街口經營一間寵物咖啡廳，周一至周六營運。

　　昨天是星期五，按以往的作息，卡卡西會主子們躁動之前先起來放飯，接著做完早飯後叫醒賴床的帶土。

　　等人跟貓都吃飽之後，清理貓砂盆，把主子們裝袋，再由帶土開車載著一家四口到店裡開門。

　　但他這副模樣怕是不方便上班，就算不影響他活動，他也不允許這麼可愛的大寶貝出去拋頭露面，還壓縮掉他們獨處的時間。

　　於是，帶土果斷地給今天排班的店員發通知，再安排人去店門口貼公告，宣布這周有事連休兩天。

　　聯絡完後，他對著正在落地窗前發呆的兩個小傢伙說：

　　「高興吧你們，賺到一天假，不用出去賣萌掙錢啦！」

　　呆土壓根兒不理會他，繼續他的禪學靜坐，而笨卡則似懂非懂的歪頭看他。

　　其實對兩位主子來說，到哪玩都是一樣的。咖啡廳有玻璃牆隔著，又有人數管制，假如他們不從小門出去，客人就只能乾看著而已。

　　所以卡卡西能待在家裡，最開心的根本是說話的人自己。

 

*****************

 

　　獲得無人打擾的主臥室，躺在足夠他翻滾的床鋪上，閉著眼睛縮起身子的卡卡西沒能再次進入夢鄉，而還保有一絲意識。

　　那麼他現在是什麼感覺呢？

　　累，身體好似被灌滿水泥似的，重得不得了，連手都抬不起。

　　這跟前一晚太過放縱所產生的痠軟感是不同的感覺，不管再怎麼折騰，只要避免使用某些操勞過度的肌肉他就爬得起來。

　　在他清醒之後，原本是想起床的，但不但身體不聽使喚，而且整個人感覺昏昏沉沉的。

　　他聽得見笨卡跟呆土在喊餓，感覺得到笨卡焦躁地在周圍踱步，但因顧忌著自己所以不敢跳上床。

　　平時被帶土寵得無法無天的笨卡是不會有這種反應的，他覺得有點奇怪。

　　偷懶地想著反正帶土被吵醒肯定不會放置不管，就繼續躺著裝死。

　　自己的身體似乎……有某種變化，從帶土的聲音聽起來，他有點擔心，但似乎又刻意壓抑一些喜悅。

　　可是他真的太睏了，別說爬起來檢查，連動腦都只能思考到一半，然後在恍惚中被格式化。

　　等到卡卡西踏出房門的時候，已經是早上十點左右的事了。

　　他在身上套了件深綠色的T恤，整頭銀白色的髮胡亂翹著，一對毛茸茸的耳朵聳在頰邊，看起來心緒不佳的樣子。

　　再往下看……不得了，衣襬下面是一雙白皙勻稱的長腿，尾巴則自然地垂在後面，大約到腳踝的位置。

　　男友上衣！他家的貓、咳，他家大寶貝除了他的上衣之外，什麼都沒穿！

　　卡卡西一向拘謹，就算獨自看家也會穿戴整齊，從頭到腳地把自己包起來，洗完澡後也必定是把衣服穿好才出來。

　　這樣的卡卡西實在太罕見了，帶土簡直捨不得眨眼，恨不得拚上此生的記憶力，360度無死角地把眼前養眼的畫面記錄下來，以後時不時拿出來回味。

　　「卡卡西，你知道你現在是什麼樣子嗎？」若隱若現最為誘惑，他感覺老臉一熱，似乎是臉紅了。

　　「什麼樣子？」

　　看著那條在他身後晃來晃去的長尾巴，帶土覺得自己像隻被逗貓棒吸引的貓，被撩得心癢難耐，恨不得把那毛茸茸得小東西攢在手心裡揉捏一番。

　　「那個……」帶土用手指在自己的面前轉了轉，又往屁股後面比劃，像是跟他打啞謎似的，說不出個所以然。

　　不過看他這個反應，卡卡西已經確定他不是在作夢，以及自己沒有發生穿越那類的情況。

　　「這是怎麼回事？」他頭痛地問，開始思考睡前是否有什麼異狀。

　　「不知道呢，我醒來的時候好像就已經是這樣了。」

　　兩人沉默了一會兒，卡卡西嘆了口氣，無奈地說：

　　「這下麻煩了。」

　　比起生病、受傷，面對未知的情況更令人感到焦慮。

　　「怕什麼？這不還有我在嗎？」帶土收回那副見獵心喜的表情，上前把人摟進懷裡，揉著他頭上的髮漩，安撫道：

　　「最壞也不過待在家裡當全職主夫，有兩隻小崽子陪你，我養你們三個不是問題。」

　　以往帶土講這種話的時候，卡卡西總是一笑置之：宇智波是上流社會裡的名門，而他只是個普通中產階級，地位和背景造就他們不同的性格與價值觀。

　　在金錢方面尤其明顯，小少東揮霍慣了，什麼都要揀好的，不只是自己，連他家那隻小寶貝都當親兒子般的疼，吃穿用度毫不節制。

　　因為對帶土來說，這點開銷還真不是個事兒，他花得多也賺得多，財產結算下來還是夠他帶著笨卡的後代子孫躺著過後半生。

　　然而，就像許多言情小說跟浪漫偶像劇的套路一樣，一個霸道總裁總會遇到他那不慕榮利，只求一生一世一雙人的靈魂伴侶。

　　本來嘛，他們這種身分養些小情人，送點鑽石、名牌包什麼的是日常，哪怕動真格的談戀愛幹得還是差不多的事。

　　在遇到卡卡西之前，帶土是同溫層中的清流，從不搞那套，成日窩在家擼貓，可望從人類轉職成魔法師。

　　在遇到卡卡西之後，因為他們的生活跟話題都繞著主子們轉，為了討人家歡心，自然是愛屋及烏的給那隻胖黑貓送些珍饈、玩具，走一個清新又體貼的追求路線。

　　在塞了不少東西過去後，某天帶土突然意識到卡卡西畢竟是他對象，怎麼能讓他過得比笨卡還有呆土差呢？

　　太不像話了，這樣的另一半必須受到譴責。

　　接著就是一段艱困的拉鋸戰，雖然在吵鬧的一直都是帶土自己，不過在這件事情上，他們溝通、磨合許久，直到現在仍處於雙方各退一步，彼此亦不甚滿意的狀態。

　　但不曉得為什麼，此時此刻，卡卡西靠在帶土身上，嗅著他的體香，聽著他有些沙啞的嗓音，就覺得無比的安心，想讓他一直這麼抱著。

　　「嗯。」他既沒有反駁，也沒有掙脫，只是輕輕應和一聲。

　　「我可不是說說而已，人家巴不得每天跟你在家親熱。」這樣就不必擔心把對象欺負得狠了，害他沒法上班之類的，多好？

　　「好。」

　　如此乖巧的回答在貓奴的內心激起千層巨浪：

　　可、可惡！卡卡西突然變得這麼老實，不趁機做點什麼好像對不起自己！

　　「那個……卡卡西，我、我可以摸你、嗎？」天哪，因為太過緊張都吃螺絲了，感覺好愚蠢。

　　「摸？」懷裡的大貓想了想，把長長的短毛尾巴伸到帶土腿邊，問：

　　「摸哪裡？」

　　每隻貓主子的禁區不一樣，合格的貓奴是不會輕易越界的。

　　像笨卡就討厭被摸屁股，在他日常擼貓的時候，只能從頭順到背部中間，再下去他就要咬人了。

　　雖然卡卡西全身上下沒有一個地方是帶土沒摸過的，但現在混了點別的物種進去，他覺得自己有必要注意這點。

　　「耳朵？」他想起早上唐突地抓住他的尾巴而遭到哈氣的事情，打算先避開雷區。

　　「你試試吧。」

　　「不舒服的話，你就、呃……捏我一下？」原本下意識地想說「咬我」或「撓我」，但仔細想想他抱著的不是笨卡，是卡卡西啊！

　　……等等，他是否該先檢查他的指甲長度，免得弄得不好血濺當場？

　　然而，身體誠實地反應了他的潛在渴望，就這會功夫，他的指腹已經接觸到其中一隻豎起的耳朵了。

　　指尖下的大耳朵顫了顫，配合帶土的力道往下折了些，細密而短淺的白毛平整地鋪開，他順著生長的方向滑動，一次又一次，鬆軟的手感襯得若有似無的體溫格外療癒。

　他可以這樣摸他摸一整天。

　　和笨卡和呆土一身油光水滑的觸感差不多，表示卡卡西的身體狀況很不錯，帶土安心的想。

　　「舒服嗎？」

　　「普通。」

　　「那怎麼樣摸你才會舒服？」

　　卡卡西打了個呵欠，在他懷裡翻身，邊調整姿勢邊回說「不知道」。

　　既然沒個頭緒，那不如先從普通的按摩做起好了。

　　由於卡卡西把前額貼在他的鎖骨中央，長年不見光的白皙後頸在散亂的髮絲下，像隔了層紗似的若隱若現。

　　無暇多想，帶土的掌已經罩住那處，四指與拇指分立兩側，按著那層薄薄的皮肉上下滑動，或輕或重地揉捏。

　　不一會兒，他便看見那條長尾巴直挺挺地豎起，而且還輕微地晃動著。

　　帶土沒忍住，笑出了聲音，在大貓的頭頂落下數個親吻：

　　「你喜歡啊。」

　　侍奉主子將近六年，帶土對貓咪的肢體語言十分熟悉：環抱住他的腰，在他胸口枕著的大貓正透過身體的接觸留下氣味，從而宣示他的所有權。當他撫摸他的時候，伸直的尾巴，尖端輕搖則表示非常強烈的好感。

　　帶土真心喜歡這樣的卡卡西，大寶貝和貓一樣善於忍耐，總是面帶微笑，但藏著心事，雖說他能大致猜出他的情緒，可難免有一、兩分的懷疑，或者疏漏。

　　耳朵和尾巴是更為本能的反應，能直接證實他的推測，帶給他安心感與滿足感。

　　「你去洗過手了。」

　　「啊？喔對啊，你不嫌棄我味道重嗎，只能用清水沖的話，不曉得乾不乾淨。」

　　「可以吧。」卡卡西抬起頭，牽著他的手放到鼻間輕嗅，爾後滿意地放下，甩甩尾巴道：

　　「嗯，現在是你的味道了。」

　　沒有人一大早就這麼撩人的！犯規！帶土在心裡咆嘯著。

　　……可是好可愛，他恨不得現在就讓卡卡西全身上下都充滿他的味道。

　　不過，顧慮到他已經超過十二個小時沒有進食，又才剛起床，還有些迷茫，帶土的理智還是佔了上風。

　　「我給你留了早飯，放在桌上。」他反手從卡卡西的下顎往上輕撫，在他佈滿絨毛的粉嫩內耳前輕聲提醒。

　　吃飽了才好辦事嘛。

　　帶土目送著卡卡西進浴室，當他坐在沙發上傻笑的時候，路過的小白貓興致上來，繞著他的腿肚來回磨蹭，蹭得他的內心一陣蕩漾後，跳上他的膝蓋舔著牠的小爪子。

　　就和平時一樣，男人抓到機會就揩油，兩手扶住笨卡的腰身，將牠往身體這側挪了挪，邊偷偷揉捏牠側腹的軟肉。

　　「喵嗚……」小貓扭動身子，對他的騷擾提出抗議。

　　見牠屁股都還沒坐熱就想走，帶土趕緊俯下身，仗著體型優勢把牠圈在懷裡，再把臉栽進笨卡的後頸毛裡深呼吸，讓曬過的棉被味兒若有似無地搔過鼻腔。

　　不習慣跟人這麼親暱的笨卡繃著身子，一陣縮、一頓扭的就脫離帶土的掌控，輕盈且無聲地躍下。

　　「笨卡呀～現在卡卡西也算是你的同類了，要好好跟他相處啊。」調戲過小寶貝的帶土樂呵地說，並趕在牠離去前，伸手擼了把牠的尾巴。

　　過分高昂的情緒使他忽略了動物的地盤意識，跟在笨卡屁股後面逗著牠玩，直到牠躲到跳台的最高處，怎麼叫都不看他一眼才收手。

　　啪、啪、啪，那是尾巴用力抽在皮膚上的聲音，一聲接著一聲。

　　帶土循聲望過去，便看見斜倚在浴室門口的卡卡西。

　　早先亂翹著的白髮已經沾水梳整了，只是沒紮起辮子或抹上髮蠟，遠遠超過眉眼的長度還是蓋住他整張臉，和剛起的樣子倒沒差多少。

　　「來來來，幫你拌了貓飯，呆土聞著柴魚片的味道都想搶呢。」

　　卡卡西面色不豫的瞪著熱情招呼他的帶土，埋在髮絲裡的耳朵低垂著向後伸，出現了飛機耳，在腿上甩著的尾巴也未停過，明顯是正生氣著。

　　「怎麼啦？」剛才不還好好的嗎？難道是碰了水不高興？

　　雖不明白這突如其來的情緒變化，但帶土還是趕緊跑到御前侍駕，怎奈他進一步，卡卡西就退一步，可他退回去，人家還站在原處不動。

　　「卡卡西……」如此露骨的嫌棄之意讓他很受傷。

　　距離他幾步之遙的卡卡西掩住半張臉，語氣裡夾帶幾許彆扭地說：

　　「你不去跟你的貓玩，擋在這裡做什麼？」

　　呃，他該從哪裡吐槽起好呢？

　　「你的」貓？不應該是「我們家的」貓嗎？說好的一家四口呢？

　　浴室的門那麼大個框，兩個人橫著站還綽綽有餘，怎麼說他擋著？

　　嘗試與卡卡西眼神交流無果，無奈向後倒著走的帶土突然有個大膽的猜想：

　　「你這……該不會是……吃醋？」

　　「不是，是牠的味道讓我不想靠近。」卡卡西板著臉糾正。

　　許多飼主會將寵物的行為過度地擬人化，事實上動物無法進行複雜的思考，也就不會產生那麼多高層級的情感表現。

　　寵物會透過接觸將氣味留在牠所認可的環境或人類身上，而當牠們在意識到有其他生物出現時，牠們計較的是分配給自己的資源是否受影響，在確保自身的利益的情況下，牠們自會表現出友善的態度。

　　同住一個屋簷下，笨卡和呆土這兩隻雄性成貓起先處得並不好，一旦在家裡巡視時狹路相逢，就要叫陣半天，得隔離開才消停。

　　因著貓咪極重視私人空間，除了裝滿整片牆壁的跳台之外，家裡各處都擺放著空紙箱和貓窩，讓牠們任意選取喜歡的角落歇息，省去見面爭執。

　　卡卡西也實施獎懲制度：當牠們拱起背部、豎著毛喵喵叫的時候，就在牠們中間噴水，讓牠們留下「只要吵架就會有不好的事發生」的印象；若是牠們在同個空間裡相安無事，就發放除了正餐以外的點心。

　　隨著相處時間增長，兩隻貓也慢慢習慣一家四口的生活模式，給對方理毛的景象也時常見到。

　　約莫是卡卡西身上的味道沒有什麼變化，笨卡才會在帶土和他摟摟抱抱過後接近他，畢竟對兩隻貓來說，飼主身上沾染著彼此的味道是常態。

　　「好好好，我等會去洗一下手。」

　　「洗手？」卡卡西皺著眉複述。

　　「不對嗎？」

　　「牠剛才在你腿上坐了一下，你不只摸牠，還抱著牠親，臉上都黏著貓毛，你確定你只打算洗手？」見他如此不識趣，卡卡西不太高興的瞇起眼，兩手插腰，隱隱有炸毛的趨勢。

　　待他說完，帶土整個人是懵的：這不是平常的卡卡西，他怎麼會用嗔怪的語氣抱怨他陪笨卡玩耍？

　　啊不過他現在是半隻貓了，不若平時的穩重也在情理之中。

　　是說，沒親眼看到都能回溯的這麼鉅細靡遺，還說不是吃醋？

　　想用本能忽悠人那也裝得像一點，天性歸天性，即便長出了耳朵跟尾巴，強化了嗅覺，可到底還保有人類的意識，說卡卡西的理智壓不下那股相斥感，他不大相信。

　　想是這樣想，但瞧他這副「有他就沒有我」的樣子，明明長尾巴甩個沒停，卻又頻頻偷瞄著他的小眼神，真的是好可愛，可愛到他什麼都能忘掉。

　　「對不起，我說錯了，我應該洗個澡。」而且是從頭到腳、仔仔細細的刷個乾淨那種……還……不准用味道太強的沐浴用品。

　　帶土擺出合作的姿態，側身挪出空間讓卡卡西從浴室裡出來，自個兒再一溜煙的鑽進去，把門帶上。

 

　　為了把身上的味道去掉，帶土可說是煞費苦心。他拿著沐浴海綿，沾著一點手工香皂，往笨卡待過的幾個重點部位仔細刷洗，直到黝黑的皮膚被刷得有些發紅他才停手。末了他再打開頭頂上的花灑，連同頭髮、臉跟其他部位一起擼了個遍。

　　溫冷的細流吻過他的身體，順著多年前留下的舊疤滾落，待他聞不到除了清水以外的味道後，才關掉水龍頭去吹頭髮。

　　換上浴袍出來時，卡卡西正斜躺在沙發上，壓著一塊抱枕，跟遠處的胖黑貓大眼瞪小眼。

　　在他靠近的同時，卡卡西吸著鼻子，想著要是他沖洗偷懶了就抬腿把他給踹走，好在結果是通過審核的，他便也省下這份力氣。

　　「怎麼？那可是你兒子，也不給靠近嗎？」看到平時跟自己爭寵的呆土只能站在旁邊乾看著，而他可以抱著卡卡西，帶土就覺得十分痛快。

　　卡卡西抖了抖耳朵，冷哼一聲表示對他的幼稚感到不屑。

　　呆土坐在那邊，張著一雙渾圓的貓眼，由於室內光線柔和，黑色的瞳孔幾乎快盈滿，不曉得為什麼似乎對他的主人很感興趣。

　　卡卡西輕咳一聲，懷著歉意地閃避牠水汪汪的眼神光波。

　　「看什麼、看什麼？他今天歸我，還有要吃的沒有。」帶土擋著卡卡西的臉，用屁股對著呆土，扭過去看牠的臉上寫滿了「小人得志」。

　　「喵嗚～」

　　「幹麼？」

　　「喵嗚～」

　　「一邊玩去！」

　　要不是不想再洗一次澡，帶土是很樂意上前驅趕這隻胖貓的。

　　「牠想待在那邊就讓牠待吧。」卡卡西拿尾巴輕輕拍打帶土的腿說。

　　人跟貓吵什麼無聊的架呢？牠看膩了自會離開這裡。

　　「喔。」

　　帶土本想給自己找個位置坐，無奈卡卡西長得高挑，腿又生得長，妥妥地霸佔住整張沙發，且頗有找到一個安穩的姿勢，連半吋都不肯挪動的意思。

　　轉了半天，從沙發前面繞到後面，再蹭回卡卡西手邊，帶土愣是沒找到個容身之處，只能像個侍奉主子的小廝立在扶手旁。

　　見卡卡西低垂著頭，眉宇間透著失落之意，他彎下腰，一手撐在椅背上，另一手蓋住那顆毛茸茸的腦袋，抓抓摸摸揉揉的。

　　「別傷心嘛～你還有我陪呀。」帶土諂媚的說。

　　「怎麼看都像是我陪你吧？」卡卡西終於切身體會到寵物平時想圖個清靜，卻還要應付過分熱情的飼主的心情。

　　「對對對，是我說反了，等著啊。」

　　在他頰邊偷了個香，帶土還真去櫥櫃裡取了幾樣玩具過來。

　　儘管家裡的兩隻貓都過了愛跑跳的年紀，可帶土仍是不厭其煩地往家裡堆各種花俏的玩具，有些是他網購買的，有些是他從實體店面挑的，秉持著少爺有錢就怕無處花的土豪性子，哪怕只能獲得笨卡的一爪子他都覺得值得。

　　他想著笨卡是白貓，卡卡西也是白貓，便按著小寶貝的喜把最觸手可及之的三樣東西抓在手裡。

　　玩具堆裡，笨卡最喜歡的是用風箏線捆著雉雞翎羽的釣竿式逗貓棒。

　　在牠還愛蹦噠的時候，帶土站著晃動手裡的桿子，笨卡就會俯身衝上前，發揮驚人的彈跳力，在空中擺出奇異的姿勢伸爪。

　　這款逗貓棒的前幾代都不夠堅固，不是鳥毛被牠抓禿，就是線被扯斷，所以帶土特地找了廠商叮嚀了細節，升級了材料。

　　遺憾的是，現在再抄起桿子，帶土動得反而比貓多，揮了半天都沒人應。

　　「卡卡西，玩嗎？」他獻寶似的把東西呈給卡卡西看，充滿期待地問。

　　「不玩。」大貓嗤之以鼻。

　　「真的不玩啊？」帶土當他是不好意思，捏著尾端的線，讓那幾根棕色的長羽毛在卡卡西面前晃呀晃的，他卻連眼皮都懶得抬，看來是真的沒興趣。

　　就連他拿羽毛本人去搔卡卡西的爪子也沒反應。

　　「那這個呢？」帶土拿出已被笨卡和呆土摧殘到去了半條命的電動老鼠，用手按著在地上滑了一圈後，收穫卡卡西鄙視的眼神。

　　他不信邪的打開開關，讓老鼠自己旋轉、撞壁、再旋轉，卡卡西仍是文風不動，連身上的毛髮都沒顫一下。

　　最後，他把裝有貓草的長型秋刀魚抱枕遞過去，卡卡西捏了兩下後，打了個呵欠，就把它拋到腦後墊著，頗具威儀。

　　這到底是喜歡還是無感呢？

　　帶土搔搔頭，心想：喵星人的心思雖不好理解，但微喵化的卡卡西更是心思難猜。

　　要像個沒事的人同他說笑嘛，但看他那副懶兮兮的、對什麼事都提不起勁兒的模樣，便能明顯感覺出這番身體變化的影響不小。

　　平日裡的卡卡西總忙得跟陀螺似的，操持家務、照看帶土他們不說；作為咖啡廳的管理者，人事、會計、公關等許多項目都有待他逐個過目；講解寵物知識的專頁要定期更新，除了問答互動外，他也會收到許多寵物協尋和中途之家的  
送養消息。

　　有機會休息總是好的，哪怕原因詭異了些。

　　既然無法解釋，那就不妨看作是上天的旨意，給卡卡西變了個寵物的模樣，好讓他理所當然地接受疼愛。

　　雖然他是打算放寬心，把卡卡西當隻家貓看待，但似乎有低估大寶貝智商之嫌，這不就被賞了記軟釘子？

　　逗貓計畫大失敗，帶土只得摸著鼻子去把正「滋溜滋溜」吵著的老鼠抓回來，關掉它的開關，合著釣竿一起收進櫥櫃裡。

　　真不愧是卡卡西，區區凡俗之物無法使其動心，正宮主子就該這麼端莊有度、沉穩矜持，玩具那是小孩子玩的東西，看不上眼。

　　不過一頓開關門的功夫，帶土就把心態調適好，靠在牆上欣賞起卡卡西的臥姿來。

　　只是從他這個角度看過去，除了那截厭世的秋刀魚頭外，什麼也看不到。

　　當初逛街時，顧念著讓兩隻貓一起補條大魚同樂，帶土鬼使神差地買下這條長得可以給人摟著睡的抱枕，給卡卡西用倒顯得剛好。

　　剛才他胡亂往背後塞，配合情境，圖樣上微張著嘴的烤魚似乎被擠壓得十分痛苦，滑稽的畫面叫人失笑。

　　正瞧著，一絲精光從帶土的腦中疾速滑過，他再次打開櫥櫃，墊起腳尖搆到由上數來第二層，撈出裝滿深綠色草屑的透明塑膠罐到手裡。

　　這狀似中藥藥材的東西，是俗稱「貓草」的一種具特殊氣味的唇形科植物，貓薄荷，因能刺激貓咪的費洛蒙受器而得名，素有娛樂紓壓的功效。

　　帶土在緩步靠近卡卡西的同時打開罐子，隨著逐漸拉近的距離，憑他靈敏的程度應該已經有所察覺了。

　　儘管卡卡西沒有像笨卡和呆土那樣，因為躁動不安而做張望，但他看著沙發上突然直直竄起的尾巴便知道有戲。

　　帶土用食指和拇指捏起約兩個指甲蓋的量到手心，他們平常倒給家裡的貓也差不多是如此，由於不確定貓草對卡卡西會起什麼作用，這東西被吹到地上又難清理，所以他不敢貪多。

　　他拱著手掌，在卡卡西面前繞著圓圈，說道：

　　「這個你應該願意賞臉吧？」

　　不必他回答，大貓聳起的耳朵和擺著的尾巴已經暴露他的貓草的喜愛。

　　帶土掌握著分寸，只讓卡卡西聞著那味道，不敢真的把手裡的東西遞過去，擔心他吸進去嗆著，亦害怕引起不良反應。

　　查覺心跳隱隱加速，卡卡西伸手推開帶土那隻不懷好意的爪子，本想斥責他的不懷好意，可溢出唇外的卻是哼哼唧唧的軟語。

　　「卡卡西？」

　　「嗯……我……覺得好像有點熱……」他不安地用手抓著身上的衣服，自己也不曉得是想藉此壓下湧起的煩躁感，抑或者是想退下這唯一的蔽體之物，以換得幾許清涼。

　　「怎麼回事？」見卡卡西神色有異，帶土趕緊把塑膠罐往茶几上一擺，手裡攢著的貓草亦隨手往身上抹去。

　　他的寶貝將自己縮成一團，額際間蒸出汗液，呼吸也變得急而且重。

　　帶土跪在地板上，拍撫著卡卡西的後背，邊哄著他說「沒事」，邊將手鑽進他的頸窩讓他抬頭，這才見著那張潮紅滿布的臉。

　　「告訴我，哪裡不舒服？」

　　卡卡西搖搖頭，沒有說話，模樣看得他既緊張又心疼。

　　帶土繃著臉，大腦飛速運轉起來，他仔細回憶著晨起後的情況，試圖從中找出因果關聯。

　　此時，卡卡西囁嚅了幾聲，面對著男人不帶一絲邪念的柔聲關切，十分難為情地揭曉事實道：

　　「這個……好像有催情作用……」

　　剛才他還不敢肯定，推想渾身不對勁的理由或許是過敏反應，直到脈搏裡的血液匯聚到兩腿之間。

　　「啊？」帶土只覺得「嗡」的一聲在耳邊炸開，狂喜與困惑夾雜著些許的憂慮吞噬掉他的意識：他原本打算趁著卡卡西恍神的時候親親抱抱，再看有沒有機會白日宣淫一番，呃、雖然結果是差不多的，但他確定手裡拿的是貓草，不是  
情趣助興的祕方，怎麼會這樣呢？

　　「唔……帶土……」

　　在男人還猶豫著該不該撿這塊天上掉下來的餡餅時，他的大寶貝已經按捺不住地撲到他身上，在他臉上胡亂親一通。

　　「等等。」帶土接住這隻主動投懷送抱的大貓，把他按回沙發上，不放心地問他：「你確定沒有其他地方不舒服？」

　　美色當前還能保持理智，連他自己都要稱讚自己。

　　「嗷嗚」幾聲，卡卡西用委屈的哭腔抱怨男人的不解風情，瞪著他的眼裡蓄滿淚水，彷彿只要眨一下就會潰堤。

　　太要命了，這還忍得下去他就是不舉！

　　帶土收回壓制卡卡西的力道，大貓很快地便纏上來，男人也樂得順勢迎接並與之深吻。

　　唇間的熱情不輸兩人的肢體交纏，帶土很快地奪過主控權，捲著卡卡西的舌頭，一下子侵入到他的嘴裡，一會兒又將他吞到自己口中，吻得差點來不及換氣。

　　即便快呼吸不過來，但卡卡西卻捨不得離他半分，帶土只得移點位置，藉著啃咬他變得艷紅色的唇瓣，給他個調息的空檔。

　　邊安撫著卡卡西，帶土的一雙手也沒閒著，將兩人彆扭的擁抱姿勢調整了一番：卡卡西將半副身子掛在他身上，腰部懸空，只剩膝蓋小腿還和沙發椅連著；因著支點位置詭異，他整個人都在為施力不順而顫抖。

　　男人用單邊的膝蓋支撐一分半的體重，左手環著卡卡西的肩膀，右手扶著他的細腰，把人往後翻轉，正面放倒在沙發上。

　　「乖，這就疼你。」

　　充滿慾望的嗓音，伴隨著濕熱的呼吸，噴在大貓佈滿微血管的敏感耳朵上。

　　「嗯嗯……」卡卡西瑟縮了一下，在男人掀起他那件寬大的上衣，準備將他剝光時，找回理智的殘片，勉強地擠出要求說：

　　「等、不啊……去、房……間……」

　　在有兩隻貓的前提下，卡卡西從不同意在臥室以外的地點辦事，曉得規矩的帶土並不囉嗦，得了指令就抱著人轉移陣地。

　　鎖上房門，點亮檯燈，除掉衣服，男人在流暢地完成一連串的動作後，攬著被慾火蒸騰得暈呼呼的卡卡西走到床邊，一塊兒滾進棉被堆裡。

　　帶土分開他的腿，探進昨晚才受過滋潤的地方，間隔不到半天，入口周圍還軟著，沾了唾液的兩根指頭很順利地滑了進去，不緊不慢地抽插起來。

　　「呼嗚……」

　　卡卡西仰著脖子呻吟，被墊在身後的長尾巴悄悄地纏上帶土的手臂，像株爬藤植物似的攀著繞圈。

　　「嗯？」正伏在情人肩頭啃著的男人察覺一股搔癢感，低頭便看見那條跟他撒嬌的尾巴。

　　柔順的短毛貼在皮膚上，帶來微涼的觸感。

　　被這麼樣主動示好，帶土頓時心頭一軟，反手獲住那條尾巴，送到嘴邊細細親吻。

　　事實上，尾巴是卡卡西的禁區，只准他去磨蹭人家，而且不給摸也不讓趕的。

　　敏感部位被揪住，卡卡西一面抖著身子，承受輕微的酥麻感，同時為帶土粗魯的舉動不滿地直哈氣。

　　「好、好。」男人無奈地鬆手道歉，並在他的前額印下親吻以示安撫。

　　卡卡西從鼻尖哼出氣息，卻沒收回那條作妖的尾巴，反而還用尖端去撓帶土的手心。

　　「你這傢伙，上哪學來這麼要命的挑逗方式的！」

　　男人的情慾被徹底撩起，本就抬頭的分身現在更是硬得發疼，他是恨不得立刻把這隻貓給辦了，但礙於前戲未足，他只能用兇惡的語氣作為發洩。

　　面對帶土的質問，卡卡西仍是哼聲不說話，料定對方也不能拿他怎樣，模樣十足十的驕縱任性，卻讓男人喜歡得不得了。

　　男人繼續專注地拓展他身後的秘道，而卡卡西似乎是嫌事還不夠多，緩慢地抬著一條玉白的腿勾上帶土勁瘦的腰側，用他正泌著水的性器抵住男人結實的腹肌，無聲地表達需要愛撫的意思。

　　帶土心領神會地用那隻手掛著尾巴的手讓他如願，在擼動之時不忘調侃道：

　　「幸好你這兒沒長出倒刺。」

　　否則豈不成了凶器？

　　「哼嗯……就、就該長出來整治你……」  
　　帶土低沉地笑出聲，手裡稍微使了點力，修剪整齊的指甲和粗糙的指腹摳弄著分身前端的孔洞：

　　「真是壞心眼，扎壞了以後可怎麼伺候你。」

　　「唔……哪裡那麼……嗯……容易壞……」

　　「也是，你帶總可不像你那麼嬌氣。」

　　抽出在卡卡西體內探勘的手指，帶土刻意當著他的面舔舐，充滿慾望的一雙眼睛鎖在他身上，絲毫不掩飾想將他拆吃入腹的意圖。

　　忍耐已至極限，帶土估摸著準備得差不多，便扶著自己怒張的雄身，逕直貫入那個柔軟銷魂的秘處。

　　卡卡西的後穴足夠濕潤，男人只消使點力便能推開層層的軟肉，享受情人恰到好處的吸吮。

　　「哼嗯……哈啊……」

　　火熱的肉刃嵌進深處，帶來痠軟又愉悅的快感，卡卡西晃著尾巴，仰著脖子承受男人規律的律動。

　　情到濃時，帶土突然泛起了惡趣味，在擺動腰身的同時，湊到毛茸茸的耳朵旁，低聲詢問一句：

　　「寶貝對這根逗貓棒可還滿意？」

　　身陷情慾的漩渦使得卡卡西沒有立即意會過來，待他聽明白後，不禁臊得收緊下身，瞪著他嗔道：

　　「嗚……有你這麼不要臉的嗎？」

　　帶土被他夾得舒爽不已，肉唇與肉柱這般親密地結合，使得他再難壓抑原始的獸性，順從本心地變得粗暴起來。

　　「嗷嗚……不要……嗯嗯……」

　　卡卡西很快地便在這樣的攻勢中敗下陣來，抖著被貓草催熟成粉紅色的身子，承受男人的掠奪；而那已經食髓知味的後庭也淌出黏稠的體液作為潤滑，任男人對他予取予求。

　　多養眼的畫面呀？帶土心想。

　　微弱的光線下，赤裸的情人岔開勻稱的長腿跨坐在他身上，腰部受他箝制，隨著他一次又一次的頂跨，那貼在他小腹上的肉芽亦不住地晃著。

　　卡卡西被疼愛得眼角通紅，濃密的睫毛上綴著顆粒飽滿的淚珠，頻頻發出貓兒似的嬌喘。

　　當他低垂著頭避開光照之時，帶土隱約看見了他露出羞怯並滿足的微笑。

　　「卡卡西，你怎麼會這麼好看？」

　　好看得不知道怎麼才能說盡，房事激情中的嫵媚，素日相處的溫順，貓科動物獨有的冷傲，撒嬌黏人的可愛……他的語彙量是如此的匱乏，以致於狀寫不出他令他著迷的模樣。

　　此時他唯一能做的，只有將自己對他的喜歡如實地反應在他身上了吧。

　　這樣想著，帶土扣緊卡卡西的腰，又再加重並加快進出的節奏，粗壯的雄身盡數沒入，行至深處又在瞬間整根抽離，只留一點蕈狀前端讓來不及閉合的小口輕輕叼著。

　　卡卡西被這又急又猛的攻勢頂得昏了，眼前一片的白，再難言語：

　　「啊啊……土……嗯……」

　　男人清楚他內裡的敏感點，粗長的肉刃毫不客氣地往那些地方來回輾壓，受此刺激，卡卡西的後穴止不住地收縮，便又將他滾燙的孽根含得更緊，直要將那上頭暴起的青筋都烙下似的。

　　「嗷嗚……」

　　「舒服嗎，我的寶貝？」維持著下身的律動，帶土騰出一隻手，將人摟進懷裡，撫摸他因出汗而滑膩的背脊。

　　卡卡西自然是顧不上他的問題的，他的整副身子已然落入男人的掌控，意識全為快感所支配。

　　帶土愛憐地順著髮絲生長的方向撫摸他的頭，指腹摩娑那對一顫一顫的貓耳，在他和他臉貼著臉撒嬌的時候，仰頭輕柔地親吻他的面頰。

 

****************

 

　　情潮退去，卡卡西伏在凌亂的被褥上，並不著急於整理那狼藉一片，而是側過頭枕著手臂調息。

　　「你果然很喜歡貓呢。」

　　「喜歡。」男人肯定的說，後在他歛下眼簾企圖掩飾眸中的傷感時，拖著棉被，將人往自己懷裡拉，再貼在垂著的耳朵旁，輕聲說道：

　　「不論是什麼樣子，只要是你，我就都喜歡。」

　　這本是一句稀鬆平常的表白，想不到卡卡西聽完之後，竟僵住身子、豎直耳朵，表現出十分驚訝的樣子。

　　「我覺得你肯定誤會了些什麼。」帶土哭笑不得的說。

　　頂著男人熱切的目光，卡卡西在幾番猶豫之下，終於吞吞吐吐地坦言道：

　　「你一直很喜歡笨卡，我以為你是因為貓的關係才這麼興奮的。畢竟……我們都是白毛，看著有點相像。」

　　事實上，把帶土劃入貓派是不夠精確的分類，嚴格說起來貓和狗在他眼裡是同等的，笨卡是獨立並超越這兩種生物的存在。

　　只不過他實在太喜歡在社群網站上曬他的貓，為了笨卡也備足不少飼養知識，才使得他貓奴的形象深入人心。

　　「你認真的？」

　　卡卡西縮回他的懷裡，鴕鳥似的不給回應。

　　「笨卡他……笨卡他、他就是隻貓啊！我在你心裡到底成什麼了？」帶土激動得差點被口水噎著。

　　「你自己說的，就誤會了嘛。」卡卡西此刻尷尬得只想找個洞鑽進去。

　　「你肯說出來就好。」否則他還不曉得要含冤多久，帶土苦笑著撥弄戀人頭頂上的髮旋。

　　貓咪是彼此在認識之前就養著的，就像卡卡西有那隻胖黑貓一樣，帶土承認自己總是慣著笨卡，可寵物的平均壽命不過十來年，所以他覺得笨卡只要無憂無慮、幸福快樂的活著就好。

　　他實在沒料到他對笨卡的寵溺會讓卡卡西感到威脅，甚至產生這種誇張的聯想，的確是該檢討。

　　「是我不好，沒注意到你的感受。」他抱緊心愛的大寶貝，捧起他羞紅的臉，落下細密如雨的親吻。

　　「我那麼喜歡你，想跟你過一輩子，你居然覺得這比不上對寵物的喜歡。」

　　「你呀，什麼都好，就是太會忍耐這點要改改。」

　　正說著，懷裡的人突然晃動了一下，而後「咚」的一聲悶響，伴隨著的是胸口傳來的猛力撞擊。

　　……如果他沒有會錯意的話，他是被卡卡西的頭給頂了。

　　在貓咪的行為表現中，「撞頭」意味著高度地接納，透過磨蹭位於眼睛上方、耳朵下方的臉部費洛蒙腺體，留下自身的氣味，是一個非常親暱的愛的表現。

　　「喲，這麼開心啊？」帶土忍不住伸手搔弄卡卡西的下顎，像他平時在逗貓那樣。

　　「嗯。」

　　還打呼嚕呢，真是可愛。

　　卡卡西的尾巴帶著餘韻的慵懶貼上帶土的腿，柔順鬆軟的觸感蹭得男人一路癢到心尖兒上，暫時平息的慾火又有復燃之勢。

　　帶土的眸色逐漸暗下來，他不動聲色地將手伸到備受冷落的紅乳，或輕或重地輾壓起來。

　　「唔……帶土……」接受到男人的求歡暗示，卡卡西的身體便先於意識做出反應：他翹起臀部，搖著尾巴，準備迎接第二輪的激情。

　　帶土張口含住他一邊的耳朵，清出方才注進去的濁液後，再次用他的雄身將戀人填滿。

　　室內，黃澄澄的光線像一層薄紗似的裹著兩具交纏的軀體，喘息聲、水聲與肉體的拍打聲不斷，汗液混雜著體香的味道盈滿整個空間，色氣得甜膩。

 

*******************

 

　　客廳的時鐘滴滴答答地響，已至深夜，緊閉的臥房沒有任何開啟的跡象，兩隻餓得飢腸轆轆的貓咪並坐在門口，仰著脖子直勾勾地盼著，表情明媚而憂傷。

　　忽然，白貓賞了旁邊的胖黑貓一記喵喵拳，氣憤地說：

　　「我看他們到明早之前是不會出來了，你出的這什麼餿主意！」

　　黑貓仗著自己皮厚肉粗，加上對方沒亮出爪子，便安然地接受這個撓癢癢的行為。

　　「我也沒預料到會這樣啊，只能說效果太好了吧。」黑貓訕訕地說。

　　他想吧，儘管卡卡西平時表現得雍容大度、溫柔端方，但每每見帶土把笨卡捧在手心上疼的樣子，眼神裡總夾雜著一絲不易察覺的低落。

　　既然覺得吃味，為什麼不能坦率地說出來呢？

　　如果是覺得人類應該要矜持的話，不妨讓他幫個小忙，相信有過這次的體驗，卡卡西就能抓到跟帶土撒嬌的訣竅了。

　　不過，他初次嘗試這種咒語，沒拿捏好分寸，下手太輕，導致卡卡西身上只浮現一點特徵。

　　嘛，幸好他們都很高興的樣子，從結果上來看是達到目的了。

　　真相終於大白，卡卡西的變化歸因於這隻已成精的胖黑貓，基於旁觀多年，無法再袖手旁觀的善心，呆土在他身上施了個為期一天的小法術。

　　「你為他們做這種消耗元氣的事，他們又不曉得，只是白費力氣。」笨卡冷漠地提醒他。

　　白貓光滑柔順的尾巴啪啪啪地甩在地板上，對於自己遭受冷落至此感到非常不是滋味。

　　「這點程度對我影響不大，休息幾天就能養好。」呆土看著笨卡有炸毛的趨勢，便蹭到他身邊，伸出前爪碰碰他，安慰道：

　　「今天這樣只是暫時的，偶爾也要讓他們小倆口獨處親熱親熱。」

　　「我、我才不在意呢。」笨卡低下頭看著比他大上一圈的黑爪子，嘴硬地說。

　　「不在意就好。」

　　黑貓點點頭，看著滿臉委屈的白貓，忍不住伸出舌頭舔舔他。

　　好半晌，笨卡才瞇著眼睛咕噥道：

　　「只有一點點。」

 

　　隔天早晨，恢復原樣的卡卡西看著擠在同個窩裡，變成鴛鴦鍋的兩隻貓，笑咪咪地想著他們感情真好，然後放輕了倒飼料的動作。

 

【END】


End file.
